


Ascencion

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Rape, Rating: NC17, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: As some readers have apparently decided to ignore the warnings and tags on this fic and prefer to harass the writer instead, here some facts of life: This is NOT a happy fic. The relationship between Oliver and Felicity takes a terrible and brutal turn and *spoiler alert* there is no happy ending for Felicity. If the tags above are not your cup of tea, please stay away!Update: I've decided to orphan this fic to preserve it for the many fans it gathered. Thank you for your kind words and kudos."You see, it is the final act of ascencion, the transformation to Demon's Head. The erasure of one's former life, former home." Ra's al Ghul (Arrow 3x21 "Al Sah-Him")





	Ascencion

**Author's Note:**

> On special request by Martha ("Can you do a fic of oliver forcing anal on felicity?"), here my second fic posted on AO3.
> 
> As always, please be kind with your feedback. English is not my first language and I haven't found a Beta yet.
> 
> Before you read this fic, review the warnings and tags carefully. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.

"Seal the room." Ra's Al Guhl's words echo through the dungeon and Al Sah-Him turns to obey.

"Oliver, listen to me. Oliver! For the love of God!", Diggle tries to reason with him, his voice shaking in anger.

"No, Oliver! What the hell are you doing?", Laurel's voice, tinged with desperation. "Come on, you got to get us out of here!", more begging from Ray.

"We trusted you. You asked us to trust you and we trusted you!", comes from Felicity and for a moment there is something like recognition in his eyes.

Yes, the man formerly known as Oliver Queen remembers their special version of trust. How they had questioned every one of his decisions, had interfered countless times and had held every action over his head, like he was the villain instead of the criminals they had hunted. He remembers all of it and now the time has come to repay them.

Not questioning the impulse, he grabs Felicity's arm and pushes her out in front of him before sealing the room.

A chorus of "Don't do this! Oliver!" follows them down the corridor, before the screams are finally swallowed by the slowly expanding gas.

He wordlessly continues to push her in the direction of the main hall, where Ra's and some League members are already waiting for him. On the way, Felicity has been uncharacteristically quiet but he knows what she is thinking. By now the Alpha-Omega virus will have completed its work and her last hope for rescue has died.

They enter the hall and approach the waiting group. "Why is she still alive?" Ra's challenges him with a frown and an angry look in his eyes.

Al Sah-Him doesn't falter or hesitate but answers in a strong voice: "You told me that the erasure of one's former life and former home is the final act of ascencion. Tomorrow I will destroy Star City...", and he can feel the shock ripple through her body, "...but there is still one piece of my former life left... her!"

He turns her to face him and before she can voice any of the emotions reflected in her eyes, he hits her hard with the back of his hand. She falls with a scream and he doesn't give her time to recuperate. He follows and grabs her ponytail in his fist. Yanking her back up, he hits her again and watches blood run from her nose. Holding her head in place with one hand, he rips open her blouse and tears down her bra.

When she tries to cover her chest, he punches her hard in her stomach and she doubles over coughing. Seizing the opportunity, he kicks into the back of her knees and she goes down. Pushing her head hard into the floor, Al Sah-Him pushes down her trousers. She wears a pair of black lace underwear which he rips apart.

Her screams are muffled by the floor but he feels her struggling increase. When she tries to kick him, he punches her hard into her right kidney and she looses consciousness. Taking advantage of the absence of further resistence, Al Sah-Him opens his pants and releases his already dripping cock. The moment that he had locked his former friends in with the deadly virus, the feeling of power had gone directly to his cock and his mind had screamed at him to possess, control, own.

Looking down at Felicity now, he doesn't remember their first kiss or their first date. He sees a woman who critized him, questioned him, even drugged him. Oliver Queen saw this woman as his life, Al Sah-Him only sees a body to fuck.

Using some spit to get his cock ready, he spreads the ass cheeks in front of him. Her hole is barely visible and he knows from conversations that no man has ever touched it. Lining up his cock, he takes a slow breath and begins to brutally push in.

An earth-shattering scream echoes through the hall when the accute pain forces Felicity back into consciousness. He doesn't give an inch and continues to push while his hands leave dark marks on her hips. She is wriggling, desperate to escape the pain but he doesn't stop until he is completely burried in her ass.

Her screams have meanwhile evolved into painful moans and he decides that his time has come. He rips his cock out until only the head remains within her ass ring. This tears another scream from her und he sees blood covering his cock. Not giving her a second to adjust, he pushes back in and begins to rape her ass brutally.

For a moment he only hears her crying but then becomes aware of the chanting around him. The League members have begun to recite a melodic chant in a long forgotten language and he feels the power of his predecessors surround him.

His cock turns even harder than before. He brutally slams back into the tight hole and embraces these new feelings. Nothing and no one will every stand in his way again, he knows that with a certainty that he has never felt before. His future is clear, with the League by his side, the world will soon learn the meaning of true power.

Casting a fleeting look to the quivering and crying mess impaled on his cock, he decides to complete his ascencion. Lifting Felicity off the floor and pressing her back against his chest, he forces his cock deep into her ass. Feeling his balls press against her ass, he leans down and whispers "I should have raped your ass a long time ago, fucking is really the only thing you were ever good for."

His words have the desired effect, her body freezes up and he grabs her throat tightly.

"I had considered showing you mercy and grant you a fast death like the others. But Ra's al Ghul should never show too much mercy, as it is seen as weakness by our enemies. Instead I will give your life finally meaning.

He brutally rips his cock out of her bleeding ass and throws her onto the floor in front of the league members.

"I am Al Sah-Him, Wareeth al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. To celebrate my ascencion, I gift you this woman to use. Don't hold back and take what you desire. I only ask that you do not kill her as she will bear many brothers and sisters for us, to ensure that our numbers grow and we take our rightful place in the world."

Watching a mix of hunger and darkness cross the League members faces, Oliver turns around, pushes his still hard cock back into his pants and walks back to the smiling man, who showed him his destiny. Sitting down next him, they start making plans for the future, while hysterical screams and horny moans echo through the large room.


End file.
